Eduard Tubina ümbermatmine
Täna on . Siin lehel toimub Eduard Tubina ümbermatmise planeerimine. :Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) :Erika Tubin (22.05.1916 - 22.11.1983) Planeerimisprotsess KAVA Annotatsioon Eesti rahvusliku helilooja Eduard Tubina sünnipäevaks jõudis helilooja põrm tagasi koju Esmaspäeval, 18. juunil 2018 kell 13 leidis Tallinna Metsakalmistul aset Eduard Tubina ja tema abikaasa ümbermatmisega seotud mälestustseremoonia. Ümbermatmine toimus helilooja perekonna ettepanekul ning erinevate eesti kultuuri- ja muusikainstitutsioonide koostöös. Teisipäeval, 19. juunil 2018 kell 13 toimus Estonia kontserdisaalis mälestuskontsert, kus Eduard Tubina loomingut esitasid pianist Ivari Ilja, viiuldaja Sigrid Kuulmann ja Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester dirigent Neeme Järvi juhatusel. Eduard Tubin (1905-1982) on eesti muusika suurkuju, kelle loomingu keskmes asub sümfooniline muusika. Tubin on kümne lõpetatud sümfoonia, mitme instrumentaalkontserdi ja orkestrisüidi, aga ka ooperite "Barbara von Tisenhusen" ja "Reigi õpetaja" ning balleti "Kratt" autor. Tubin on rahvuslik helilooja, kuid helilooja avar arusaam rahvuslikkusest võimaldas seda väljendada ka julgelt modernistliku helikeele kaudu, põlgamata vajadusel ära atonaalsust või džässi. Hoolimata mitmeplaanilisusest on Tubina looming aga alati äratuntavalt isikupärane. Nagu paljud teised eesti loomeinimesed, põgenes Tubin 1944. aastal saabuvate nõukogude vägede eest Rootsi. Ka Rootsi perioodil kirjutatud teostes säilitab tema helikeel selgelt rahvuslikud jooned. Eesti jaoks rasketel aegadel aitas Tubina muusika säilitada usku rahva ja rahvuskultuuri edasikestmisesse. Erika Tubin (1916-1983) abiellus heliloojaga 1941. aastal, olles Vanemuise teatri balletitantsija ja hiljem näitleja. Ta kirjutas libretod abikaasa ballettidele ”Kratt” ja ”Siurulind”. Rootsis töötas ta joonestajana. Helilooja ja tema abikaasa olid maetud Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistule, kus esmaspäeval, 4. juunil 2018 kell 13 toimus ärasaatmistseremoonia. Reburial ceremony of Estonian national composer Eduard Tubin On Monday, 18 June 2018 a commemorative ceremony of reburial of Eduard Tubin and his wife takes place in Tallinn Metsakalmistu. The ceremony starts at 1:00 PM. The reburial is initiated by Eduard Tubin's son Eino Tubin and has been carried out in cooperation between different cultural and musical institutions of Estonia. On Tuesday, 19 June 2018, a concert dedicated to Eduard Tubin takes place in Estonia Concert Hall at 1:00 PM. Tubin's works are performed by pianist Ivari Ilja, violinist Sigrid Kuulmann, and Estonian National Symphony Orchestra with Neeme Järvi conducting. Eduard Tubin (1905-1982) is a symphonist and one of the most remarkable composers in Estonian music. He is an author of ten completed symphonies, several instrumental concertos and orchestral suites, operas "Barbara von Tisenhusen" and "Parson of Reigi", as well as ballet "The Goblin". Tubin is a national composer, but his broad understanding of nationalism allowed him to express his ideas using a bold modernist idiom including atonality and jazz. Despite the multifacetedness the style of works of the composer is always recognizable. Due to arriving Soviet troops, Tubin, as many other Estonian artists, fled to Sweden in 1944. His works written during Swedish period retain their national idiom. As such they helped to maintain the faith that Estonian nation and culture would survive despite the hard times. Erika Tubin (1916-1983) got married with Eduard Tubin in 1941. She was a dancer and later an actress in Vanemuine Theatre in Tartu. She also wrote libretti for ballets "The Goblin" and "Wonderbird". She worked as a draftsman in Sweden. Eduard and Erika Tubin have been buried in Stockholm Skogskyrkogården cemetery. On Monday, 4 June 2018 there is a short departure ceremony in Skogskyrkogården cemetery at 1:00 PM. Please let us know if you like to hold a speech # On Monday, 4 June 2018 at 1:00 PM in Skogskyrkogården cemetery # On Monday, 18 June 2018 at 1:00 PM in Tallinn Metsakalmistu Kirjeldus Eesti Heliloojate Liit koostööpartneritega korraldas eesti rahvushelilooja Eduard Tubina ja tema abikaasa ümbermatmist Stockholmist Tallinna Metsakalmistule. Eduard Tubin ja tema abikaasa olid tuhastatud ning maetud Stockholmi Skogskyrkogårdeni kalmistule, haud nr 32 31 02097. Stockholmi sõitis matuseauto. Stockholmi surnuaia administratsioon tegeles haua lahtikaevamisega. Eesti poolt oli kaasas spetsialist, kes kogus lahkunute põrmud uutesse urnidesse. Stockholmist võeti kaasa ka hauakivi. Tallinnas valmistatati ette haud Metsakalmistul. Tallinnasse jõudes toimus väike tseremoonia kõigepealt sadamas ja seejärel väike ümbermatmistseremoonia Metsakalmistul. Metsakalmistul tehti pärast ümbermatmist haud korda: tehti üks kääbas, hauale läks Stockholmist kaasa toodud hauakivi. Metsakalmistul toimus Eduard Tubina sünnipäeval, 18.6.2018, mälestustseremoonia, mille raames eemaldatati hauakivilt must kangas. Mälestustseremooniale järgnes mälestusbankett. 19.6.2018 toimus Estonia kontserdisaalis mälestuskontsert, millel esinesid Sigrid Kuulmann, Ivari Ilja ja ERSO, dirigent Neeme Järvi Ajakava P 3.6.2018 18.00 D-Terminal. Laev Tallinn-Stockholm E 4.6.2018 10.15 Värtahamnen. Saabumine Stockholmi. Minek surnuaiale. Põrmu kogumine uude urni. Koha ärasaatmistseremooniaks ettevalmistamine 13.00 Stockholmi Skogskyrkogården'i surnuaed, haud KV 31: 2097. Ärasaatmistseremoonia Tseremoonia läbiviimine: Kerri Kotta, Rahvusvahelise Eduard Tubina Ühingu esimees Sõnavõtud: :Sirle Sööt, Sverigeesternas Riksförbund | Rootsi Eestlaste Liit :Fredrik Wetterqvist, Kungl. Musikaliska akademien | Rootsi Kuninglik Muusikaakadeemia :Gunnar Helgesson, Gehrmans Musikförlag AB 17:30 Värtahamnen. Laev Stockholm-Tallinn T 5.6.2018 10:00 D-Terminal. saabumine Tallinnasse. Vastuvõtmistseremoonia OSALEJAD Sõnavõtud: :Kerri Kotta, Rahvusvaheline Eduard Tubina Ühing :Märt-Matis Lill, Eesti Heliloojate Liit 13.00 Tallinna Metsakalmistu. Väike ümbermatmistseremoonia E 18.6.2018 13.00 Tallinna Metsakalmistu. Mälestustseremoonia KAVA Tseremoonia läbiviimine: Kerri Kotta, Rahvusvahelise Eduard Tubina Ühingu esimees Sõnavõtud: :Ivari Ilja, Eesti Muusika- ja Teatriakadeemia rektor, Eesti Muusikanõukogu president :Märt-Matis Lill, Eesti Heliloojate Liidu esimees :Eino Tubin :Neeme Järvi Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) :Igatsus :Kõik tuuled :Õhtulaul ::Vox Clamantis 15.00 Teletorni restoran. Mälestusbankett. KUTSED Palun pärgasid ja lillekimpe mitte tuua. Võimaluse korral palun teha sihtotstarbeline annetus järgmiste andmetega: Eesti Heliloojate Liit, IBAN: EE801010002007074001, SWIFT: EEUHEE2X, "Eduard Tubina loomingulise pärandi uurimine ja üldsusele kättesaadavaks tegemine" T 19.6.2018 13.00 Estonia kontserdisaal. Mälestuskontsert. Ivari Ilja, Sigrid Kuulmann, Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester, dirigent Neeme Järvi. Vabariigi President Reserveeritud kohad KAVA Eduard Tubin (18.06.1905 - 17.11.1982) :Ballaad Mart Saare teemale (1945) :::Ivari Ilja, klaver :Sonaat sooloviiulile (1962) :::Sigrid Kuulmann, viiul :Viies sümfoonia h-moll (1946) ::Allegro energico ::Andante ::Allegro assai :::Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester :::Dirigent Neeme Järvi Meediakajastused Kodulehed * Eesti rahvushelilooja Eduard Tubina sünnipäevaks jõuab helilooja põrm tagasi koju. EMTA koduleht, 22.5.2018 * Eesti rahvushelilooja Eduard Tubina sünnipäevaks jõuab helilooja põrm tagasi koju. Teater Vanemuine, 23.5.2018 * Eesti rahvushelilooja Eduard Tubina sünnipäevaks jõuab helilooja põrm tagasi koju. ERSO koduleht, 30.5.2018 Toimkond * Kerri Kotta (Tubina ühing) * Märt-Matis Lill (Heliloojate liit) * Mari-Liis Rebane (Heliloojate liit) * Kadri Lassmann (Interpreetide liit) * Kristjan Hallik, Jaanika Saarmets (ERSO) * Jaan-Eik Tulve (Vox Clamantis) * Andrus Kallastu (Pärnu Ooper) * Ursula Tähepõld (Tallinna Krematoorium) Koostöös * Rahvusvaheline Eduard Tubina Ühing * Eesti Heliloojate Liit * Eesti Interpreetide Liit * Eesti Riiklik Sümfooniaorkester * Vox Clamantis * Kultuuriministeerium * Kultuurkapital * Tallinna Krematoorium * Eventech * Teletorni restoran